Porqué
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Edward y Bella han vuelto a discutir. ¿Porqué no quieres transformarme? Porqué... Obviamente, EdwardBella, Oneshot NOTA no continuación
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward POV**_

Habíamos vuelto a discutir. Últimamente no hacíamos otra cosa. En esa semána habíamos discutido dos veces por lo mismo. Y estábamos a viernes. Bella no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía explicarselo? Si no lo había hecho ya de todas las formas posibles, sólo me quedaba provar de explicarselo en otro idioma.

Insistía y insistía en transformarse, cada noche. Algunas simplemente asentía, dando el tema por perdido, otras no respondía, y otras, como hoy había sido el caso, no podía controlar mi genio y me iba. Estaba claro que volvía en cinco minutos, no podía soportar ver a Bella llorar, pidiendo disculpas al viento que entraba por la ventana. Ortas veces, en vez de llorar, me retiraba la palabra, aún cuando me disculpaba. Llegamos a durar con esa tonteria dos días enteros sin hablar. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ganó ella.

Esa tarde Charlie había salido a visitar a un amigo por un par de días, y Bella estaba sola. Nos quedamos los dos en la sala de estar viendo de nuevo las películas que tanto le gustaban a ella y que yo tantas veces había visto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que seria genial si de una vez por todas dejaras tu testarudez a un lado y contemplaras por una vez las visiones de Alice. Ella me ve transformada, nos ve a los dos, nos vez...

Pero no la dejé continuar y la corté con un gruñido suave. Se calló y miró de nuevo la película, aunque con aire enfurruñado. Recordé que últimamente la mente de Alice era más recetiva a mi don de lo normal, y no paraba de preguntarme acerca de Bella y cosas por el estilo, y me avisaba de visiones con una Bella, pálida, con muecas de dolor y el grito congelado en su garganta estirada en una cama conmigo a su lado, en pleno estado de conversión. También había llegado a discutir con Alice, pero con ella me quedaba sin argumentos en cuanto me agoviaba con su mente. Era más que evidente que Bella estaba buscando aliados en mi familia. Alice lo había sido des de siempre, y estaba tratando de convencer a Carlisle y Emmett de todo aquello.

El aire fresco me dió en la cara, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Observé el crepúsculo, una vez más hermoso, una vez más dolorosamente solitario. Sin Bella a mi lado, sin mi parte humana, sin mi.

Hacía rato que habia salido de casa de Bella, había parado en mi casa y me había precipitado hacia nuestro prado, recordando el lugar en el cual me _declaré_. A veces ibamos al sitio a recordar y pasar un buen rato. Miré el reloj que Bella me había regalado por mi cumpleaños (nunca le comenté cuando era, pero Alice le facilitó la información). Con sorpresa vi que habían pasado dos horas des de que había dejado a Bella en el sofá, estirada y con los ojos hinchados de llorar de rábia. Había sido una discusión bastante fuerte, pero decidí que ya había pasado bastante tiempo separada de ella.

Corrí hacia casa con todas mis fuerzas y sin decir nada entré en el lavabo del cual salía Jasper con una toalla rodeando su cintura.

_"Vienes un poco antes y me hechas pateandome el trasero a medio enjabonar, ¿no?"_

Sonreí a pesar de que no me vió. Intenté relajarme mientras duraba la breve ducha. En cuanto terminé de vestirme y peinarme el pelo mojado(aunque con la carrera hacia casa de Bella se me secara y despeinara), abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con una Rosalie viniendo del piso de abajo con cara de enfado. No pude leer sus pensamientos ni quise, y me lancé hacia las escaleras, sediento de ver a mi novia, pero un olor dulce y deliciosamente familiar llenó las ventanas de mi nariz. Salté las últimas escaleras que me quedaban por bajar y pasé por encima del pasamanos, cayendo a cuatro patas (podía perfectamente haber caído de cuerpo entero, pero la excitación al oler el dulce aroma de Bella no me dió tiempo rectificar ni pensar).

Sentados en un sofá se encontraban Bella con Alice al lado, mi novia con culpabilidad y dolor y mi hermana con enfado y molestia.

-Bella – dije en voz baja a medida que me acerca a ella, con paso humano. Bella se levantó de un salto y avanzó unos pasos con el labio inferior tembloroso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alice se retiró mentalmente de la habitación.

_"Hoy se te ha adelantado, Edward. Procura la próxima vez no ser tan idiota y escucharla un poco"_

Miré a Alice con en ceño fruncido y después cogí a Bella sin más explicación y la llevé a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, la dejé en el sofá y puse música para relajar la tensión que acumulaba ella.

-Lo-lo siento mu-mucho, Edward – consiguió murmurar en mis brazos entre hipidos. Suspiré y besé sus cabellos para mí hechizantes por su brillo.

-Esta vez te me has avanzado – dije para hacerla sonreir – pero no te acostumbres. No dejaré que haya más discusiones.

-No vas a poder evitarlo, las parejas siempre discuten por algo – me dijo más tranquila mientras elevaba sus ojos hacia mi. Su olor me pareció tan dulce como su cara en ese momento. Me dió una sonrisa triste y me quedé tonto.

-Bella, siento mucho haberte gritado... - quise seguir disculpandome pero ella me cortó con una seriedad con la que pocas veces había mantenido contacto.

-Edward, por favor... - me suplicó. La estreché entre mis brazos más fuertemente y noté un escalofrío por su parte. Era verano y iba en manga corta, pero eso no evitaba que mi gélida piel no fuera demasiado fría para ella – por favor...

Suspiré con resignación una pequeña llama de enfado ardiendo en mi interior. No iba a volver a discutir con ella. No más.

-No, Bella. ¿Cómo te lo he de explicar? - le pregunté pesadamente.

_**Bella POV**_

Gemí interiormente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que sería lo mejor para los dos? Sería doloroso al principio, muy doloroso, tan doloroso que desearia morir a cada segundo de los eternos tres días. ¿Pero qué eran tres días en comparación a una eternidad junto a él?

Él sólo negó con la cabeza cuando abrí la boca para replicar. Él decía que yo era testaruda, pero él era un cabezón empedernido. Últimamente, Alice y yo nos habíamos visto bastante y nos habíamos hecho más cercanas, y ella me había estado contando sobre sus nuevas visiones acerca de mí. Y ella trataba de explicarselo a él, ¡pero tenia una mente tan cerrada! Por suerte estoy a punto de conseguir a Carlisle y Emmett como aliados. Carlisle és el menos convencido de los dos, así que itentaré con Esme. A Rosalie yo no me acercaba.

Edward se separó de mi en cuanto quise volver a preguntarle. Se plantó frente al ya oscurecido cielo, del cual sólo lo separaba una pared de cristal, y su freflejo en él fue conmovedor. Quise volver a llorar, pero vi su cara de dolor. Entonces me rendí. Pero sólo por el momento, sólo esa noche.

-Dime porqué...dímelo de nuevo y te prometo intentar entenderlo, te prometo que lo inentaré – la voz me salío más serena de lo que creía.

_**Edward POV**_

La oí tan serena, tan firme, tan suave que me voltee para comprobar que era ella. Y allí la vi, mirándome con decisión, también con dolor, con cariño, y con amor, cosa que si fuera posible hubiese hecho que mi corazón palpitara a una velocidad supersónica. Me acerqué, pero contra mí propia voluntad, me quedé frente a ella sin sentarme en sitio que me ofrecía a su lado.

-Por qué, Edward – volvió a repetir con serenidad y firmeza. Me agaché, sintiendome mal por no acunarla entre mis brazos, pero decidí explicarselo de nuevo, alejado de su dulce esencia, privándome del embriagador aroma que me confundía y no me dejaba explicarme con claridad. Le acaricié el cabello con cuidado.

-Bella – empecé con torpeza, no sabía cómo explicarselo sin que me interrumpiera – sabes que te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo, más que cualquier otra cosa, daría mi vida por tí, moriría por salvarte de las tantas cosas que hieren a los humanos...

-Si me transformas me salvarás de ellas – me cortó. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que me había interrumpido y se sonrojó, provocando que su olor me aturdiera unos segundos, parecía avergonzada – lo siento.

-Es cierto, si te transformara podria salvarte de ese dolor – ella se olía una victoria fácil, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos me lo confirmó. No, no, no sería tan fácil – pero el dolor al dejar todo lo que has construido en tu vida humana sería mucho peor.

Me miró con cara desafiante, dejé que hablara.

-No he construido nada, Edward.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Tus amigos?

-Te lo dije una vez, mis padres se repondrán rápido, los conozco. Al fin y al cabo los preocupo más que les enorgullezco – la cara de terror que puso a continuación me confirmó que el ardor de mi fúria interior se manifestó de algún modo en mi rostro. Estaba harto de que Bella tuviera esa baja autoestima – y por los amigos, no creo que sufran demasiado. He hecho algunas amistades aquí, pero sólo eso, amistades, ninguna demasiado profunda. En Phoenix estaba sola.

-Te quieres demasiado poco, tendré que dejar que Alice te estropee un poco más, y tal vez te iría bien que se te pegara algo de la vanidosidad de Rosalie – le dije sonriendo. Me puse serio después – pero esa no és la solución. Bella, la mayoría de nosotros somos lo que somos porque eramos terminales, no por que desearamos ser vampiros – sus ojos se estremecieron en la oscuridad, no había encendido la luz, no la necesitaba - . Rosalie misma és un buen ejemplo para tí – arqueó sus cejas con inredulidad. - sus celos a tu condición humana són un buen ejemplo para demostrate que ella jamás hubiera escogido este camino de haber podido serguir siendo humana.

-Pero ella no tenía de novio a un vampiro entonces. Además, no estamos hablando de ella, sino de nosotros – vi que ejemplo de mi hermana no había dado el efecto deseado, sino al contrario.

-Bella, quiero que seas humana, que algún día veas a un humano como tú, que te enamores de él, que me olvides – me estremecí y mi estómago se retorció ante las dos últimas frases, pero, contra mi dolor, segí hablando – quiero que formes una familia, que puedas tener hijos, hacer abuelos a tus padres, tener nietos...

-Y que muera.

-Entiéndelo, intentalo... - le supliqué.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero es que no puedo.. - dijo con esfuerzo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No quiero que pierdas lo que yo jamás pude disfrutar sólo por mi. Mereces algo mejor, no merezco estar a tu lado. Además, imagínate, ¿qué pasaria si en medio de la transformación perdiese el control?¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te matase? Bella, si te transformas, perderías tu alma como yo perdí la mía al transformarme.

Bella me miró con expresión sorprendida. Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras le acariciaba la cara de nuevo, recuperó el habla.

-Con la última frase la has cagado del todo. Creí comprenderte antes, de verdad, pero igualmente en mi fuero interno me decía que las sandeces que me decías no tendrían efecto en mí. Además, creo que tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso – me dijo en tono casual. Abrí la boca con asombro y busqué en sus ojos, intentando ver algo – bastante plasta soy en vida humana, creo que te darían ganas de lanzarme a las llamas tras unos pocos años conmigo. Puedo ser muy cansina.

Quise enfadarme por haber dicho semejante estupidez, pero su expresión se tornó dulce y burlona a la vez, y supe que nada de lo que le había dicho le había afectado, és más, estaba seguro que de haberla convencido más en que se transformara.

_**Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha gustado demasiado, pero no sabía que hacer. Siento que haya sido tan largo xD Me han faltado palabras, la verdad xDD y el final, pues lo he acabado como podía, la verdad!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Gisela**_


	2. Nota

_**EDIT**_: Ya he creado cuenta nueva. Mis fics se colgarán bajo el nick de _**Pumpkin's Dark Queen**_

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto **NO** es una actualización, es sólo un aviso.

_Voy a borrar este fic y los demás que están colgados de mi página_ por un simple motivo.

-Mi cuenta no funciona bien. No me llegan ni los mensajes privados, ni las alertas ni nada. Cambié hace tiempo de dirección de correo y creo que es gracias a eso que no pueda recibir ninguna alerta. Habría cambiado la dirección de correo hace tiempo, pero algo, no se qué és, no me lo permite, así que, crearé una nueva cuenta, aún no sé bajo que nick.

Por lo tanto, en un par de días como máximo (si no me da por hacerlo esta noche), borraré todos los fics colgados y intentaré borrar esta cuenta. Si no lo consigo, la abandonaré y crearé otra como es mi proposito.

De todas formas, en cuanto tenga la nueva cuenta, **volveré a colgar mis fics **(_**sólo los que tenga previstos continuar y acabar**_). Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo para continuarlos y sólo se me ocurren ideas para fics nuevos (practicamente, todos sobre Naruto y puede que algun corto de Twilight), de modo que pueda tardar en actualizar, aunque espero que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Siento mucho las molestias y doy gracias a los que me han mandado los reviews, que siempre consiguen sacar adelante las historias (aunque yo tarde XD lo siento) y prometo volver en unos días.

--- Voy a crear mi cuenta nueva en MUY breve, así que puede que tarde menos de lo previsto en borrar los fics. Lo lamento.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer esta notita.

Besos y hasta la proxima (actualización XD que será en mi nueva cuenta).


End file.
